Forum:Um...DLC 5?
No rly. http://twitter.com/DuvalMagic/status/2848511246729216# You've led me on before, Randy. Many, many times. You can't just go around telling people you love them and then failing to commit. I'm sorry Randy, but it's going to take a while before I trust you again....but my fingers are crossteded.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:04, November 12, 2010 (UTC) If I didn't adamantly refuse to create a Twitter account, I would create like 9001 accounts and tell him how wrong they were to even suggest that DLC4 should be the end. Ekflagristoj 18:13, November 12, 2010 (UTC) (resigned) I think he's more asking the public. I'm sure he's aware how disappointed people were with DLC4. One thing GBX is very good at is listening to the public (Hence why DLC4 exists at all.) I would love for a DLC5 to be announced. BUT, I DO NOT WANT DARKSIDE GAME STUDIOS MAKING IT. GBX outsourced the DLC4 development to them, and it was noticeably sub-par compared to the previous installments(Worth noting that DarkSide normally make iPhone games.) If there's going to be a DLC5, GBX should develop it in house. This will guarantee better missions, better story, better enemies (Not just carbon copies of stuff we've already seen.) and possibly more loot. But please Randy, stop playing with my heartstrings. EDIT: I used my dummy twitter account that I used to try to get info out of knoxx and replied to his tweet pretty quick. "I'm sure you know how mixed DLC4's reception was. I'm all for DLC5, but please. If it's gonna happen. Develop it in house." NOhara24 17:32, November 12, 2010 (UTC) That is exactly why DLC4 would be a horrible end point for such a spectacular game. I think the ultimate DLC they could do is something along the lines of LittleBigPlanet's map creation/sharing system, so everybody can create awesome new maps like those accessible from Oasis on PC. Or at the very least they should listen to the fans and fix some things in the content already available. Ekflagristoj 18:13, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah mah gawd. Come on Randy, I still believe in you. ~ One random guy 20:00, November 12, 2010 (UTC) This sounds like an awesome thing. I haven't played through Claptrap yet, but have played all the other DLC, which was good (not a big fan of Underdome, but it was quality). DEFINITELY looking forward to this if it happens. Maybe we can see Sanctuary? FearTheReaper 20:24, November 12, 2010 (UTC) i'd love to see an item creation, many more class mods, maybe a new character/class like once hinted at (what happened to those anyway?) maybe a use for money (like spenting a billion bucks for +1% damage) level 7+ elemental artifacts, bigger ammo SDUs, a high difficulty PT3 with a max level as a requirement to start. some answers about the eridians/gaurdians. ability to start your own gun-running company...-wildehunter Just puttin' this out there... this doesn't necessarily need to turn into another "They need to add this to Borderlands in th enext DLC" thread. Let's concentrate on whether this message actually means anything, and what the likelihood of any new DLC actually is. Randy talks a lot of shit. I'm very skeptical if this even means anything to get your hopes up over.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC) One could also tie the possibility of Borderlands 2 into this topic, since I believe it's relevant. DLC4 could end Borderlands, but if there ever is a Borderlands 2 it would be a next step. Then again, maybe the theory of BL2 has been disporven; I'm a little behind the times at the moment. 02:59, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps you could check the link at the top of the thread. This has nothing to do with a possibility of BL2 in any way.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:08, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I believe it does. We're talking about a continuation of Borderlands, but it is possible DLC4 really is the end and BL2 is next. It depends on how you interpret it. 03:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::"So... Borderlands DLC4, Clap Trap's New Robot Revolution, was supposed to be our last DLC. Should it be?" There is no implication of anything having to do with a sequel in that tweet. He's talking explicitly about DLC. It's not a matter of interpretation, so much as it is that you're just misinterpreting it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 09:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : : The link only implies the slim possiblity of a 5th DLC, not a totally new sequal. If gearbox makes(in house) a 5th DLC seriously I'd probly support it, but if they outsource it, i dunno if I will. DLC4 really let me down.Beware the clap 03:48, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I will go as far as saying not only will there be a 5th DLC but it is well underway and will have been in development inhouse in parallel while DLC4 was being made. I wouldnt be surprised if we got a shock announcment either just before xmas or early in the New Year that it has been released. I will also go as far as saying that it will be as good/big or better/larger than Knox. I also expect Borderlands 2 will be well into development and we will hear about it in the new year and there will be a teaser in DLC5. These Gearbox guys are very smart they know they are onto a great thing. I also think that after Borderlands 2 is released we will hear about Borderworlds which is a MMO... it has to happen its too good of a product not to. Wambie68 13:20, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Honestly I think the boys at GBX have been catching a peak of what Splash Damage is doing with Brink and realizing that if they don't keep stringing their customer base along with new content, they're going to lose them to the indoubtedly sweeping success that Brink will have. Just my theory, but I will say that when I was checking out the media page for Brink the other day I was thinking it made BL look like Saturday morning cartoons. That being said, I love BL, and I hope they do make more DLC, but not if it impacts the quality of a real sequel to the franchise because they never took the time to buckle everyone down to the project and put their best resources into it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 13:58, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Definately want to see Sanctuary if there's to be a 5thDLC. Maybe have the player come in during the waning bits of the seige of Sanctuary by Atlas, the player takes out the last troops/general, and up pops a new enemy, maybe a new species of intelligent bugs (over-used idea, I know), and have the new maps consist (mostly) of urban environs, which would prevent the need for running around w/o the aid of fast travel (maybe Atlas tanks/vehciles would help, both as enemies and to digistruct). I would say that could wait for BL2, if they did it, but I'd rather they make BL1 all about Pandora and have BL2 be an entirely new planet/story, but thats off topic... While I wouldn't mind a map editor, I don't know if the consoles could suport the same quality editor as the PC version. Same goes for a weapon creator/editor function (would love one though!) Another dlc? They cant really add anything more without coming to somewhere like here and getting ideas. Otherwise people will not buy it. Nomad out. A Lonely Nomad 16:37, November 13, 2010 (UTC)